Cavity Alternative Ending (No Frozen)
by IbbideeDibbidee
Summary: Set directly after Pitch's death. Toothiana can't help but feel the need to do something. She needs Pitch. She'll do anything to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Toothiana**

I was devastated when Sandy had been killed last week. But compared to losing Pitch... my heart was broken. It only broke more when the Guardians placed candles in the centre of the Guardian carving. I closed my eyes, as North and Bunnymund took my hands. The bells continued to chime, deafening me, as my head spun. Finally, they stopped, leaving behind an excruciating silence. I opened my eyes, pulling my hands from theirs and ran from the room.

I threw open the doors, stepping out into the cold night, staring up at Manny. "Why? Was this his fate? Is this what you destined for him?" I asked, furiously. "Is this what you wanted?"

Manny remained silent. I shook my head, glaring at him. "How could you let him die? He was our family. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Tooth," Jack sighed, walking over to me. I dropped my head, looking over at him, reluctantly. "It isn't Manny's fault. He couldn't help anymore than we could. You know that."

I nodded, looking back up at the moon, "I know. I just... I can't believe he's gone." I sighed, sinking into the snow. "He should've been one of us. I know he said he never wanted to but he did. He just thought he was useless as a guardian. He didn't know how his power could help the children." I explained, quietly.

"Nor did I," He muttered, "But you guys helped me see my potential."

"I just wish that..." I closed my eyes, dropping my head. "I wish he was here." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Tooth." He sighed, sympathetically. I opened my eyes, slowly, looking down at the snow tooth, jack had created. I stared at it, my usually eager attitude diminishing. Not even my greatest passion could help me at that moment. I moved my eyes from the tooth, feeling my eyes prick again.

I pushed myself up and walked back into the workshop, silently. I sat on the couch, drawing my knees to my chest and I clutched Pitch's pendant, which still hung around my neck.

"Not even a flicker of a smile," I heard Jack mutter, his voice wavering slightly.

"This will take time, mate." Bunnymund replied, quietly. "You didn't see how they were together back in the day. The Sheila is gonna spit the dummy for a while."

"English, Bunny," Jack scoffed, tiredly.

"She's going to be upset for a while, Jack." North translated, making me close my eyes, sadly. "The only thing we can do is be there for her."

"Isn't there anything we can do? What about Manny?" He asked, desperately. "I hate seeing her like this."

"There's nothing Manny can do." Bunny added, softly.

Of course there wasn't. Pitch was gone, the only thing that could possibly bring him back was fear and a lot of it. Manny fought that, we fought that. Pitch _was_ that. Ironically, the only one who could bring Pitch back was Pitch. He was lost in the shadows.

I dropped my eyes to the pendant, seeking its comfort as I opened it _. She is the light to save you from the shadows._ But no amount of light could fully destroy darkness. It hid in corners, lurked beneath beds and-

Beds. The children. They brought Sandy back, maybe they could bring back Pitch. But that would require bringing their deepest fears to the surface. I couldn't do that. Could I? Pitch would do it for me in a heartbeat, I knew that, but I was a Guardian. I protected the children from fear, I didn't deliver it to them. I wouldn't even know where to start.

Pitch was fear, without him we Guardians serve no purpose. If I were to bring him back, by breaking the rules slightly, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? How hard could it be? All I needed was the shadows…

Keeping my plans to myself, I rose to my feet and made my way over to the others, "I think I'm going to head back to the Palace. Do you think I could borrow a snow globe, North?" I asked, emotion still thick in my voice as I met his warm blue eyes.

"Are you sure you wish to be alone? You can stay as long-" he began, concerned as he handed me the globe.

"I think I'd like to be with my fairies. I'm sure they are reacting just as badly as I have and we still have a job to do." I pointed out, hugging the snow globe to my chest as I said goodbye and hurried away. They wouldn't accept my idea to save Pitch. But he'd saved me and it was only right I returned the favour.

"Pitch's lair." I whispered, releasing the globe and watched the swirls shift from pink to black in mere seconds. There was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**?**

She had heart. We love that. We enjoyed devouring the kindness, the caring within a person and she was filled with more admiration than any being we'd met in our thousands of years. In our entire existence, we had never been approached by someone like her. Never had we been offered such a delicious deal.

Especially by a Guardian, no less. Delving deeper into her soul, we could feel the pain, the misery she tried so hard to hide from her family. But we could see it, we could taste it. It got stronger the longer she hid it, the longer she denied it.

We had seen it once before. Someone willing to risk giving themselves to darkness to protect the one they loved. Foolishly believing our toys and tricks, willingly walking straight into our trap.

Irony; we loved that too. The woman before us, risking her light, to save the Boogeyman, who had lost his own attempting to protect his own child, evidently becoming said Boogeyman. Oh, it was too wonderful. But we hid our excitement. We wouldn't let her see our anticipation of her visit, we would let her give her offer before we accept.

Before we let the light within her soul shatter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Toothiana**

I didn't regret it. Why would I? They promised it would work. Yes, they were shadows, pure darkness but even they wouldn't break a promise. And as my side of the deal, I stood within each bedroom of each child and watched as their nightmares ate away at their belief in the Guardians. It hurt to see, even after the hundredth child, after the thousandth child, it still hurt.

But I couldn't stop now, I couldn't regret it. Once Pitch was back, we'd fix it. The Guardians and I. We would fix the mess I'd made and forget all about it, returning to our lives protecting the children. Either with or without Pitch at our sides. I didn't mind, as long as he lived.

 _Soon._ Several voices echoed in my head. Just their presence sent a cold chill up my spine. The Fearlings, the shadows. Practically demons of darkness. I couldn't understand how Pitch could live with these beings in his mind. _He was the shadows. He was us._

I sighed, watching Jamie stir in his dreamless sleep. His face contorted as the shadows touched his mind, poisoned his thoughts and caused the nightmare to arise. He cried out in terror as he abruptly awoke and I quickly stepped into the shadows as they swept me away. I hoped Jack would forgive me for that.

My eyes shot around quickly, settling on the hole in the dirt, curiously. "This… this is where we trapped Pitch with his nightmares." I observed, peering into the hole, cautiously.

 _It is the gateway to his lair._ The shadows spoke over each other again, swirling before me in a swirl of darkness. _But you know that. You came here to see him after defeating him. This is where he will always return, to us, to the shadows._

"Pitch is in there?" I asked, hopefully. I watched as the shadows shot down into the entrance, their laughter echoing behind them. With no other option, I jumped in and followed them. I winced as I hit the floor but pushed myself up, forcing myself to continue through the dark maze.

As if it wasn't hard enough to fly through it, walking was made even more difficult by the uneven paths, that twisted and turns the deeper I ventured. The cold creeping up my spine, my Guardian instincts screamed for me to go back – to run – but Pitch was here somewhere and I had to find him.

I stumbled as my foot hit a rock and fell to the ground, lifting my hands just in time to avoid hitting my head on the floor. _Almost there, Tooth Fairy._ The shadows laughed, dancing around me, mockingly. _Can you feel the presence of fear growing? Can you feel him returning?_

"It isn't exactly easy walking through this maze. Only Pitch can actually figure it out." I told them, impatiently, looking up from the floor. "If I could fly, I'd move faster but-"

 _You wish to fly again. Allow us to aid you._ Before I could decline them, I was surrounded, the cloud of darkness consumed me entirely. It was a strange sensation, very unpleasant. Darkness seemed to seep into me through every pore, banishing any light that may reside inside. It didn't hurt but that didn't mean I liked it. I don't know how long it last – the cloud tugging at my wings, plucking my feathers before replacing them – but it was over finally.

And all I could see was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pitch**

This wasn't real. It was all in my head. It must have been. The pain of the arrow was still vivid within my mind, as though it had happened only mere hours ago. But as I looked down, I saw no arrow. Lifting my shirt, I discovered no wound. My hands were still solid, no longer fading into nothingness. My shadows swirled around me, sensing my presence.

But I was dead. The sight of Toothiana's tearful eyes was painfully clear in my mind. The feel of her arms around me as she shook, it made my chest ache. Guilt, that's what it was. It was my fault she was crying, my fault she was so scared. But it was for her own safety. I wouldn't let her die. She had a duty, a purpose.

Besides, she would soon forget me. They always forgot about me, as though I was nothing but a myth, a bad dream. Just like I was stuck in now. A nightmare I would never wake up from. I expected the only thing that could make it better, as sentimental as it was, would be Toothiana. Seeing her smile would make all of this worthwhile.

 _Allow us to aid you._ The voices were awfully familiar. Perhaps my nightmare would only get worse. But who were the Fearlings speaking to? They were not near me. Out of curiosity and boredom, I rose to my feet and began through my intricate maze of a lair, following the sound of the Fearlings.

Perhaps they were here to revive me once more. I still commanded the shadows, the nightmares, the fear… though perhaps it was only in my mind. Yet, I still searched for them. As I moved deeper into my lair, a new sound filled my ears. The fluttering of wings – fast and delicate wings. I couldn't help but speed up, running through the tunnels at the sound.

I knew only one being who flew so fast.

"You said he would be here." Her voice echoed around the cave, confirming my suspicions. She was here. The thought was filled with such relief but immediately shifting into concern. _She is with the Fearlings._

Why? Why would she ever be with them? Was this one of their tricks… like with Emily? How many more times will they use those I care for against me? I stumbled to a stop and the base of the stairs, my eyes widening.

Stood upon my globe at the top of the steps was Toothiana. No, not Toothiana, not entirely. The shadows clung to her, encircled her. Her previously bright feather replaced with those of a raven, a beautiful yet dark black with a tinge of purple. Her wings, which had only recently been broken, were fluttering behind her, tendrils of shadows speckled within the translucent wings.

 _And we never break a promise._ The Fearlings spoke again, their cloud of darkness vanishing from before her. What had they done to her? She gave an impatient huff before glancing around. Her eyes found me and she froze, her eyes wide. Her eyes, her violet eyes, her unchanged breath-taking eyes.

Tears filled them within seconds but I couldn't move, I couldn't fathom what had happened to her. It was as though… she gave herself to the shadows. Before I could react, she had flown towards me, knocking me to the floor as she wrapped her arms around me.

I winced at the pain in my back but didn't mention it as she wept against my shoulder. This scene felt all too familiar. I shifted to sit up and folded my arms around her, gently. Whether it was real or not, she was warm. It made me feel better. For a few minutes we sat there in silence. Well, I say silence but Toothiana still hadn't stopped crying.

I gave her a moment but I had to speak, I had to find answers. The first thing to leave my lips was simply; "What happened to you?" My eyes were watching her wings as they slowed and sank, as she finally stopped weeping.

She sat back, looking up at me with her guilty eyes. "You died, Pitch." I nodded, slowly, frowning at her. I knew that, I was still dead, wasn't I? "You died saving my life, so I couldn't just…" She trailed off, dropping her eyes.

She couldn't just what? "Toothiana, what did you do?" I demanded, placing my hands on her cheeks, lifting her head to look at me again.

"I brought you back." She smiled, her petite hands lifting to mine, as her eyes met mine again. Her simple words whirled in my head. How was that possible? Was I really _alive_? Was she really here with me?

Was she really one with the shadows?


	5. Chapter 5

**Pitch**

"You shouldn't have done that, Toothiana." I told her, after she had explained what had happened after I died. She shrugged, making me look down, tiredly. She kept her head against my chest, her arms still wrapped around my torso. She looked so vulnerable, both happy and sad. "But thank you. I can't imagine how the Guardians or Manny will react to this."

"I don't care if they are mad at me." She said, making me smile. She was foolish but I couldn't help but admire her courage. To stand up against the Guardians, the Man in the Moon, was brave and commendable. "I hope you don't find me rude for saying this but, the shadows are more talkative than I'd expected. It's pretty annoying."

The Fearlings in her head, she meant. I gave her a reluctant nod, frowning to myself. "Once you learn their voices, it becomes easier to block them out. I will teach you." I told her, determinedly. Until we could find a way to remove them. "For now, just memorize their voices so that you know what to ignore. I used to do the same with Bunnymund."

Her laugh echoed in my ears and I revelled in it, smiling contently. She really was my light, even if she was surrounded by darkness. Did she know that? Of course she did, she was wearing my necklace. She must have read the engraving. But if she didn't…

I placed my hand on her cheek, lightly, lifting her head to look at me and watched her cheeks turn a delicate red as I leaned closer. She didn't push me away or turn, no… she _smiled_ and moved towards me, her eyes closing.

 _I am over five hundred years old. Why is my heart beating so fast?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Toothiana**

He was nothing like his shadows. Once I got over the shock that I was in fact kissing Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, I realised just how warm he was. Nothing like the shadows at all. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, even as he held me, ever so gently. It was like a dream and I didn't want it to end.

But he smiled and leaned back, his eyes glowing with a warmth I'd never seen before. "I love you, Toothiana." He said, almost dreamily. Our eyes grew, simultaneously at his spontaneous confession and his grey complexion paled, slightly.

Seeing Pitch embarrassed was a sight I never thought I'd be gifted but it was just as amusing as I'd thought. I laughed, softly, placing my hand on his cheek, "I love you too, Pitch." I told him, making him sigh, almost relieved.

"-not a bloody kangaroo!" A familiar Australian voice snapped from further in the tunnel. We glanced towards it, seeing a golden glow moving through the tunnels. I didn't plan for seeing them so soon. What was I going to say?

"Quiet, Bunny!" North hissed, silencing the Pooka's complaining. "If fear is still around, then maybe Pitch is too." I glanced at Pitch, thoughtfully. So they saw my work, but wouldn't Manny have told them?

Jack spoke up, sounding hesitant, "I still think we should have told Tooth. If he's still alive, she'd want to know and she'll be furious that we didn't."

"And if he's not? We just get her hopes up and then shoot her down, again?" Bunny retorted, sharply. "Do you ever think?"

Pitch gave a sigh and shook his head, "I still don't see how you can tolerate them." He admitted, rising to his feet before helping me up.

I looked over my shoulder, uncertainly. Sandy was floating in the air, looking over at us with wide eyes. Within a blink of an eye, he was inches away from my face, staring at me in horror. Did I really look that bad? His hands gripped my cheeks, moving it from side to side, quickly.

"Easy, Sandman. You'll break her neck." Pitch noted before a shocked gasp escaped his lips and he ducked. Sandy threw his sand towards him, fire in his eyes.

"Sandy stop!" I gasped, flying between them. He froze and stared at me, sand flashing over his head. "I know this looks bad but Pitch didn't do anything. I… I did this." I explained, hesitantly, watching as he slowly sank to the floor. A moon passed over his head, questioningly. "Yes, the fear was me too."

I felt Pitch's hand on my shoulder, lightly, moments before North's voice boomed around the cave. "Tooth! What happened to you?" I glanced up at the Russian as he stormed over, sword drawn and aimed at Pitch. "What did you do to Tooth?"

"Better yet, how is he alive?" Bunnymund added, quickly.

"That's obvious, Bunny. Manny said that the children's fear was growing. It must have brought him back." Jack offered, frowning at me, sceptically. "But why was the fear strong if you were dead?" He lifted his gaze to Pitch over my shoulder.

I lifted my hand, looking up at North who paled at the action. "Tooth… no…" he gasped, disappoint clear in his voice. The others snapped their gaze to him then to me again, confused. "You created fear?"

"I had to." I told him, quickly, holding my hands up in mock surrender. They didn't seem sure on how to respond. Mouths agape, they all stared at me, silently. "No one got hurt and, really, a little fear is good for the children. It gets their blood pumping and makes their faith in us stronger-"

"You didn't go to Jamie, did you?" Jack hissed, ice escaping his hand and coating his staff. I hesitated and before I could blink, black sand shot up in front of me, stopping the ice he shot.

"Jack!" North, Bunny and I gasped, disbelievingly. He tried to freeze me… he actually tried to hurt me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Pitch**

She was incredible. The way she controlled the shadows, the way they complied to her every thought… it was breath-taking. I was always alone with my shadows, the only one capable of controlling them, the only one strong enough. But now, I couldn't look away from her.

She was like a vengeful dark angel. Beautifully dangerous. "Pitch, you gonna help?" Bunnymund yelled in my direction but I was still watching Toothiana, swoop down at launch the shadows at Frost.

"No, I think I'd like to see how this plays out." I told him, absently, smiling up at her. She vanished into the darkness at the top of the cavern, abruptly. Everyone froze, looking around for her, whilst I simply stared up at her. Her eyes were still visible to me and likely the sandman.

I folded my arms over my chest, dropping my eyes to Frost, who turned slowly looking extremely nervous. With a single look, I felt his fear. _Oh, how ironic._ The Guardian was scared of his fellow Guardian. Out of sheer instinct – and the fact that I had been dead – I inhaled in fear, letting it refill my energy levels.

But then, I stopped and felt confusion struck me. Another fear… from North? I looked towards him and found him staring into the shadows, tears in his wide eyes. He wasn't scared of her, however. He was scared that he was losing her. To North, Bunnymund and Sandman were practically brothers, Jack was a son and Toothiana… he considered her his daughter, whilst still thinking they were equal fighters.

"Pitch," he turned to me, a look of desperation in his eyes I had never seen before. "Help us. Please."

Help them? But she was incredible! Was he not seeing the raven gliding through the air above us, mastering her new art with no difficulty? "This is Guardian business, is it not?" I offered, simply, waving him off casually. "I am not official. I cannot partake in this current activity."

He looked at me with utter betrayal but it didn't last long as the shadows wrapped around him, regaining his attention. Now that I looked around, I noticed they were all wrapped in the shadows, like those vile pigs in blankets North makes every year for Christmas.

I peered up at the shadows again, smiling, "I'm impressed, Toothiana." I called, as she flew towards me, frowning at her fellow Guardians, challengingly. I paused as the sound in my ears finally made sense. Those weren't shadows holding the Guardians. Those were her fairies. They, too, had been affected by her deal with the Fearlings.

"I can't believe you, Jack!" She snapped as she landed by my side, glaring at Frost. He glared back, ice spreading on the floor beneath him. I wiggled my fingers subtly, smirking as my shadows ate his staff. He shot me a furious look but I merely lifted my shoulders, turning my eyes to Toothiana again.

 _Now, she would make a good partner._ The thought crossed my mind and I instantly smiled. I had been concerned with how she'd react when I refused the Guardianship, after everything she went through to resurrect me but now, even she wouldn't be a Guardian. She knew how their minds worked, we would be unstoppable. This is what I'd always wanted. A reason for us to stay together – a purpose for us. What sweeter purpose could there be than fighting her former partners and family?

No… I couldn't do that to her. Family was the most important thing in the world to her. I could feel her fear that she was hurting them when her fairies were simply restraining the Guardians. Despite being highly amused by her skilled control of the shadows, I placed my hand on her arm, drawing her attention from Frost.

"I think they've had enough of a fright, Toothiana. Why not explain whilst you have the chance?" I suggested, gently. Her eyes stared into mine, silently for a moment before she nodded, beginning her explanation of how she gave her light to the shadows to save my life. Despite her small fight with Frost moments ago, she was still the same Tooth Fairy they cared for. But she simply had a new purpose in life – feeding the Fearlings in her mind before they consumed her.

But I would be there with her. Through all of it. They won't beat her; she won't become like me, hungry for fear. I refuse to let her lose her light. As long as I breathed, she would always be Toothiana.

 **That's it. Now that I've written it, I almost prefer this ending. I think having Toothiana drift from the Guardians would have more space for ideas. I enjoyed the idea of Toothiana actually joining Pitch's side and was considering making the sequel from this ending. Based on the darkening of Toothiana and the way Pitch decides to join the Guardians just to save her light. Of course, she'd have to use the shadows to create fear to silence the Fearlings - the shadows that consumed Pitch.**

 **Let me know which you guys think would be a better sequel. Whether you'd prefer Frozen or solely Rotg. I think in this one it would be more Toothiana and Pitch, whereas the other would be slight Jack and Elsa too. Anyway, give me your thoughts. Always appreciate it.**

 **:) Catch you later!**


End file.
